


Meet

by mizsphinx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluffy, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizsphinx/pseuds/mizsphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the War rages on around them, Hermione and Lucius share an uncharacteristic moment. One hundred word drabble-poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little 'droem' (drabble-poem) that I thought up. The timing isn't perfect neither is the rhyming, but it's a fun little 100-word read.

_Meet_

-x-

She was running, looking for Ron.

He was walking, looking for his son.

She collided into him. They fell to the floor.

She on top, and he below.

He glared at her.

She stared at him.

"Get off of me, Mudblood." His features were grim.

She did not move, neither did he.

Time had halted temporarily.

Then she bent her head, and pressed her lips to his.

And he opened his mouth, astonished by her kiss.

She took the advantage, and touched his tongue with her own.

And closing his eyes he returned her ardour with a soft little groan.

-x-


End file.
